She Drives Me Crazy
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Capítulo 3 FINALMENTE ON' Bom, agora de repente ele pega e começa a ficar louco por uma garota que mal conhece. Ou melhor, que nem conhece. Cara, isso nem faz sentido! 'AU 'JL
1. Chapter 1

SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!

* * *

"_I see you when I'm rentin' movies,_

_When you're leaving the store_

_I need an opportunity_

_There's something I wanna ask_

_I never seem to ever get the chance_

_What's your name?_

_What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more"_

– What's Your Name?, Jesse McCartney –

* * *

_Capítulo Um_

Terceira vez na semana.

Ok, não podia ser uma coisa tão ridícula quanto Sirius falava – rindo. Certo. Ele não estava louco, obcecado nem coisa do tipo. Não, não estava. Era absolutamente normal estar pela terceira vez na semana alugando filmes na locadora há DEZ quadras de sua casa. Era, aham.

Certo, a quem estava tentando enganar?

Obviamente estava _ficando_ louco.

Louco!

_James Potter_ estava ficando louco – pela garota do balcão.

Céus, agora isso lhe parecia tão ridículo... Louco pela garota do balcão!

Que tipo de cara de dezesseis anos se apaixona à primeira vista? Ham? Até uma semana atrás era só farra, farra e farra. Escola nos dias de semana, _muitas_ garotas na sexta e no sábado à noite, diversão, festa. E, principalmente, NADA de compromisso.

Bom, agora de repente ele pega e começa a ficar louco por uma garota que mal conhece. Ou melhor, que _nem_ conhece. Cara, isso nem faz sentido!

- Jay, tudo certo? – Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo, apareceu a sua frente, alteando uma sobrancelha. Logo após, revirou os olhos – É, você tinha razão. Tem algo de errado com você.

- Ah, cala a boca! – James reclamou, voltando sua atenção para a prateleira de filmes sangrentos, embora seus pensamentos não estivessem nos DVD's, mas numa certa garota atrás de um certo balcão não muito longe dali.

Ah, sim. Continuando com a história... James estava ficando maluco pela garota e tudo o mais. Assim, decidiu conversar com seu psicólogo particular – Sirius Black, já citado anteriormente. Sirius riu, alteou a sobrancelha – como sempre – e riu mais um pouco. Por fim, prometeu ajudar. Disse que iria até a famosa locadora e, de algum modo, ajudaria o amigo.

E lá estavam eles.

James olhou de esguelha para o balcão, e notou a garota se despedindo de uma mulher, com um sorriso simpático.

_Céus, ela precisava ter esse sorriso perfeito? E esse cabelo perfeito..._

Oh, sim, o cabelo dela – ruivo.

- Porra, cara. Mas nem pra disfarçar um pouco? Você dá _muito_ na cara.

James encarou Sirius, perdendo a paciência.

- Você veio aqui pra ajudar, certo?

O outro ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, pegando um filme na prateleira e colocando no cesto.

- Sim, eu vim. Mas e aí? O que você espera que eu faça? Só o que eu digo é pra você deixar de ser fresco e ir lá de uma vez falar com a garota – deu de ombros. _Como se fosse muito fácil,_ pensou James. – Eu tenho certeza de que ela _não_ vai te morder.

James revirou os olhos pela milésima vez no dia. Sim, estava sendo idiota. Não podia ser tão difícil.

Olhou mais uma vez na direção do balcão – agora a garota estava encostada dando uma olhada no que pareceu ser uma revista, esperando pelo próximo cliente.

James fez menção de ir até lá, mas algo o impedia.

Droga!

- Ok, cansei! Vamos! – e Sirius o empurrou na direção do balcão, há uns bons trinta metros de onde eles se encontravam.

- Não, cara! – James, se virou, os olhos arregalados, freando o amigo.

- Sim, cara! – Sirius afirmou com a cabeça.

James respirou fundo e, encarando aquilo como algo que deveria ser feito uma hora ou outra e que não poderia realmente ser... _complicado_, se virou. Respirou fundo, e a cada passo que dava na direção do balcão – com Sirius caminhando ao seu lado de forma displicente agora, e seu próprio coração pulando dentro do peito – sentia o nervosismo o controlando. Cara, que coisa estranha!

A garota não pareceu reparar que haviam duas pessoas não-baixas se aproximando, estranhamente. Mas ela reparou quando eles pararam na sua frente, do outro lado do grande balcão. Levantou a cabeça, e os cabelos ruivos balançaram, fazendo James se sentir incomodado.

Ela reparou no cesto com três filmes na mão de Sirius e abriu a boca para perguntar "Posso ajudá-los?", mas

James foi mais rápido. Embolando as palavras, ele finalmente perguntou aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta há uma semana.

- Qualseunome?

* * *

**N/A:** Nova Shortfic. :D Minha primeira, aliás. Não está muito desenvolvida. Acabei esse primeiro capítulo agora oo Deu uma vontade de escrever uihaiusha ;x Enfim... vai ser uma fic pequena (por enquanto, acredito que uns cinco capítulos) e, tipo, totalmente² voltada pras músicas do Jesse McCartney (aham, to ficando muito viciada /assustador/). Tipo, no início de cada capítulo, vai ter um pedaço de uma letra de música do Jess, que também vale como dica; porque as músicas dele são muito boas.:D

Ah, gente. Espero que gostem, certo:) Please, não esqueçam das reviews. Pra elogios, críticas, sugestões. To aberta sempre. :D :B

Beijão pra quem passar por aqui! X)

**Tahh Halliwell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a¹:** Só um lembrete... é aniversário da Tahh dia 25 de Setembro, agora. quinze anos :x Reviews de aniversário são SUPER bem-vindas... uihahaiuhsewd. boh. x) BEIJOS

* * *

SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!

* * *

"_Then she pulled out a pen_

_And surprised me when_

_She wrote a number on my hand__  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day then I  
Had the best day of my life"_

– The Best Day of My Life, Jesse McCartney –

* * *

_Capítulo Dois_

Ela não soube dizer se tinha engasgado com o susto, com a voz do rapaz de cabelos arrepiados que ela sabia que viera à locadora muitas vezes durante aquela semana – e que pareceu ter despertado um monstro adormecido dentro de seu estômago – ou com as caras divertida e apavorada dos garotos a sua frente.

- Eu... quero dizer... – complicou-se a garota – Como?

James piscou, atônito.

- Ele perguntou seu nome.

Foi Sirius quem disse, afinal James não estava em... condições. A voz da garota ruiva pareceu tê-lo entorpecido.

- Oh, er... Lily – a ruiva não entendeu o porquê de estar sentindo-se envergonhada.

- Lily – James pronunciou, e ela levantou sua cabeça na direção dele. – Eu poderia saber quantos anos a senhorita tem? – ele sorriu, pela primeira vez parecendo à vontade desde que entrara na locadora naquela manhã.

- Eu... tenho dezesseis, por que a pergunta? – ela pareceu intrigada, uma ruga surgiu em sua testa marcada por pequenas sardas.

Ele riu, divertindo-se.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não sou nenhum tipo de raptor ou algo assim. Tenho dezesseis também, aliás – ele avisou, como que para acalmá-la ou algo assim.

Sirius fez que não com a cabeça. – Eu também, se é que alguém aqui quer saber, né.

Os dois o encararam simplesmente. Lily permitiu-se um sorriso pequeno.

- Ok, – Lily havia decidido em 5 segundos de raciocínio intensivo que aqueles dois rapazes eram boas pessoas – e no que posso ajudá-los, Srs...?

- James – o de cabelos despenteados e óculos apresentou-se, estendendo a mão, que Lily pensou ser para apertar a sua própria. Engano dela.

Ele beijou-a. Ela arregalou os olhos discretamente, se isso for possível, e riu.

James riu também.

- Sirius – o outro sorriu, chamando as atenções para si. Lily simplesmente o achou cativante demais, simpático demais. A ponto de merecer um grande sorriso de volta. E ela o fez.

Aquilo parecia, ao menos, o início de uma amizade. Certo?

- Ãhn... assim, posso registrar os filmes...? – a ruiva perguntou após um ou dois segundos de silêncio.

Sirius sobressaltou-se, e com uma divertida mesura entregou a cesta para a garota – Mas é claro, bela dama.

Ela registrou os filmes no computador, sentindo-se legal, bem. Os caras eram divertidos.

E ela teve uma estranha impressão, mesmo que só por um segundo ou talvez três, que o de cabelos arrepiados, James, não estava ali apenas para alugar filmes.

Afastou pensamentos idiotas da cabeça e sorriu para os rapazes, devolvendo os filmes de forma simpática, dentro de uma sacola com o emblema da locadora.

James e Sirius se despediram e o de cabelos arrepiados ainda olhou pra trás de novo, quase chegando na porta, e sorriu pra ela. Lily teve uma vontade estranha de erguer a sobrancelha, como vira o Sirius fazer há pouco, mas conteve-se. Sorriu de volta.

Um pouco antes de saírem pela porta, talvez a cinco passos de distância ou coisa assim, os garotos sobressaltaram-se com Lily chegando ao seu lado, uma caneta da mão. Sirius realmente ergueu a sobrancelha desta vez.

- Oi–

- Nah. Sua mão? – Lily interrompeu James, erguendo a caneta de forma a começar a escrever.

Ele olhou para Sirius de um jeitinho que Lily achou meigo – certo, apaga.

- Ah sim – e Lily curvou-se sobre a mão estendida, e quando devolveu-a a James, este viu ali algo que nem nunca imaginaria. Não mesmo.

_5534429_¹

_Liga._

Arregalou os olhos, e quando olhou de novo ao redor, Sirius fazia uma cara de interrogação, e Lily... Lily havia voltado para o balcão e folheava uma revista freneticamente. Arregalou mais os olhos e olhou para a mão de novo – lera direito?

- Sirius, eu... ela... Meu Deus...

Sirius olhou para a mão de James e o seu queixo, bem, caiu.

- Rá! Te ama já – piscou para o amigo, puxando-o pra fora da locadora – Não dá muita bandeira, cara. Vamo de uma vez.

- Mas eu não deveria ir falar com ela? Quero dizer... olha isso...

- Nah. Não deveria. VAMOS.

Dentro da locadora, Lily soltou o ar com força ao notar a porta sendo fechada - o que ela acabara de fazer? O que sua amiga Alice chamava de _desespero_ a atacara naquela bela tarde de sol. De-ses-pe-ro. Sabe quando você acha que encontrou alguma coisa? Ta, na prática. Sabe quando você olha pra um cara e pensa: esse aí é um futuro ficante/namorado em potencial. Ok, isso havia acontecido. E no desespero de nunca mais vê-lo – poderia ser apenas Sirius a voltar para devolver os filmes sangrentos, não? Era uma possibilidade... – ela fizera _aquilo_.

_Ah, que podre! Não acredito._

Enterrou o rosto nos braços, tentando pensar com mais calma. Bom, isso não durou muito. Logo depois, o barulho da porta abrindo novamente e os gritos de uma garotinha meio histérica a sinalizaram para que voltasse a realidade – trabalho.

* * *

¹ Não faço idéia de como começam os números de celulares ou mesmo residenciais na Inglaterra – eu até procurei isso, mas nem achei. Se alguém fizer idéia, me dá um toque.

**N/a²:** /TIRA O PÓ/ESPIRRA/ err... rinite, sabem... hehe

Depois de trinta anos, né? ;x Sorry. E o capítulo nem foi lá essas coisas. But ok. Espero que tenham curtido essa coisinha que eu resolvi chamar de capítulo 2. :P Dei uma arrumadinha no 1 também, deixei a página da fic com um estilinho novo, mas nada de muito importante, só o design mesmo (H). Hehe.

Agradecimentos mega especiais para **Leen** (obrigada :D), **Malfoy's Girlfriend** (adorei seu nickname ihiduhesd. E brigadaa pelas dicas, flor!), **Nara Potter** (que bom que você gostou! Eu postei. Demoroou anos, but haha), **Kah Taylor** (brigadaa!), **Chocolate Cookie Cake.** (brigada! Aham, eu também adoro locadoras! Imagina então encontrar o amor da vida em uma... :O), **Lynn Sparrow** (flor! Você por aqui! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!), **Lulu Star** (flooor, espero não ter te decepcionado com esse capítulo bobão aqui :S Não gostei dele. Mas brigadão! Beijos!), e **JhU Radcliffe** (JhU! Uihusuiehs hiatus merda nenhuma . Siim o Jessé é babável a lot... arrasto um caminhão but hehe. Brigadaaaa flor! Beijinhos!)

Desculpem a demora mais uma vez. E por ser um capítulo tão bobão, claro .-.

Beijos!

Tahh.


	3. Chapter 3

SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!

* * *

"_It happens every time  
When I see you  
It happens every time  
When I think of you  
It happens every time"_

– It Happens Every Time, Jesse McCartney –

* * *

_Capítulo Três_

Noite de sexta-feira em Londres. Enquanto muitos adolescentes estavam em festas ou pubs espalhados pela cidade, uma garota ruiva de dezesseis anos permanecia continuamente deitada em sua cama, pensando.

Por mais que se esforçasse para ouvir as músicas mais barulhentas possíveis, ouvisse sua mãe e seu discurso interminável sobre como a bolsa de valores interferia em seu trabalho e sobre como havia sido um dia cheio ou se concentrasse no noticiário da noite, obviamente só uma _coisa_ sempre retornava a sua mente: James.

Que diabo de ser havia se apossado de seu cérebro no seu momento de loucura-mor? Haaaaam, que tipo de idiota sai tipo dando o próprio telefone a torto e a direito? E o telefone de casa ainda por cima. Céus! E, sim, agora a cada maldito toque do maldito telefone, Lily sentia o coração na boca e o estômago dando cambalhotas dentro da barriga (milhares de borboletas...), para só mais um _susto_ ou pedido urgente de ajuda de uma de suas amigas – quase sempre Alice.

Mas a questão não era que nunca era James no telefone... A questão era que _uma hora ou outra_ seria James!

E isso não podia ser bom...

- Lily Kristin Evans, telefone!

- MEU CORAÇÃO! – Lily pulou da cama e calçou as pantufas direto, descendo as escadas com pressa – Queeeeeeem é, mãe?

- Não sei, não entendi, filha. Deixei na mesa...

- Oh sim, obrigada... Ai, será?... Tomara que não, não, não...

A ruiva aproximou-se do telefone, torcendo os dedos em ansiedade. Pegou o aparelho com a mão tremendo e colocou-o na orelha com "calma" – Alô?

_- LILY! EIOAOIUHOEIHAIH! Se apavoroooou, né?_

_- Argh, Alice... Não acredito! VOU TE MATAR!_

_- Caaalma, calma... Era só pra saber se ele já tinha ligado–_

_- Alice!_

_- OIEAIOHEIHA ta desculpa, parei já._

_- É, te conheço bem... Ai, Alice, que porcaria de vida mesmo! Não acredito que dei meu telefone, não acredito! O que ele deve ter pensado? Que eu sou uma desesperada, óbvio! Aaaaaargh, que vergonha!_

_- Haha, sinto muito Lily, mas foi exatamente o que pareceu. Senhorita desesperada... Agora vou te dar uma dica, se esse garoto achar mesmo que você é uma ridícula precisando beijar na boca, ele não vai te ligar. Vai só ficar zoando a sua cara com seu amigo gostosão Sirius–_

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca!_

_- ... MAAAAS... Se ele for um bom rapaz ele vai te ligar e marcar alguma coisa e tentar te conhecer melhor, pra então perceber que você não é uma ridícula precisando beijar na boca (ou não), mas sim uma ruiva meio fora da casinha que assiste a filmes românticos o suficiente para ver nele um Mr. Darcy¹, um Noah¹, ou algo do tipo._

_- Eu não vejo nele os personagens de meus filmes preferidos, não mesmo! De onde você tirou isso, Alice? E desde quando eu me pareço com Elizabeth¹ ou Allie¹? Sério, nada a ver!_

_- Você que está dizendo..._

_- Ai, Alice! Bela conversa de telefone... O que a gente ganhou com isso? A conta um pouco mais cara no fim do mês... hum?_

_- Você tem razão, você não precisa de mim, eu só te atrapalho! Na sua vida também... Quem precisa da Alice, certo?_

_- Ah, você sabe que não era sério né? NÉ, Liiiiiice?_

_- Hum... Não sei, você me magoou profundamente... Mas olhe só, tive uma idéia. Vamos desligar porque daqui a pouco o príncipe James pode ligar e, _tcharám_, você não vai poder atender porque está tendo papos idiotas com sua melhor amiga. Beijos, tchau, arranje-um-namorado-por-favor, amo você!_

_- Hã?_

Lily arregalou os olhos e encarou o telefone em sua mão (fazendo tu-tu-tu-tu), incrédula. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a si, meio confusa. Soltou um risinho fraco, finalmente, depositou o telefone no gancho, na mesinha de centro, e subiu as escadas correndo direto para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e virou-se para o relógio em cima do armário – onze e meia. Antes de conseguir pensar "acho que preciso de um namorado", adormeceu.

* * *

- Lily, Lily acorda... 

- Hã?

O quarto verde-limão entrou em foco quando Lily abriu os olhos, e depois os olhos verdes de seu irmão entraram nos seus. Ryan estava muito perto, o que fez Lily soltar um gritinho ao notá-lo ali. Foi pega de surpresa.

- Que foi, mano? Que horas são, hein? – a garota ergueu as costas da cama, mas permaneceu sentada. A mão foi à cabeça, quando a ruiva sentiu uma pequena vertigem.

- A mãe disse pra te chamar, meio-dia.

- Meio-dia? Nossa, nunca acordo tão tarde, mesmo em fim de semana... Que estranho – passou a mão nos olhos e começou a separar roupas para o banho.

- Sim, também achei... Aliás, o que é que você ficou fazendo ontem à noite pra ter acordado tão ressacada? – o loiro de 15 anos ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Ah, Ryan! Nada a ver mesmo, fui dormir eram onze horas, que eu lembre. E pare de insinuar que eu seja que nem você que sai à noite toda a hora, você sabe que não. Eu até trabalho, coisa que você devia fazer também, é legal – Lily botou a língua pra fora depois do último comentário, ao passo em que o irmão mais novo riu.

- Legal, né... Claro, eu sei muito bem que você só trabalha porque a mãe se recusa a te dar mesada desde sua festa de dezesseis e porque o que o pai dá não cobre o seu gasto.

- Como assim meu gasto?

- Sapatos, bolsas, pilhas de roupas, essas suas argolas aí...

- Ah, não são "meu gasto", Ryan... Isso é só a... Necessidade das mulheres, mano, você não entende.

- Nem quero... – ele a olhou fingindo medo por uns dois segundos, mas riu depois.

Lily revirou os olhos e botou a língua para o irmão. Os dois sempre se deram bem, um pouco diferente do que com a irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Ela tinha o nome mais feio, o nariz mais feio e o corpo mais feio da família. Não herdara os olhos verdes do pai, e o cabelo não era muito bom. Para a felicidade de Ryan e Lily, saíra de casa já havia quase dois anos, para a faculdade.

- Ah, Lily, lembrei!

- Fala – a ruiva estendeu o cobertor rosa-choque na cama Box que ganhara no verão passado, enquanto ouvia de seu irmão algo que a faria engasgar em alguns segundos.

- Ligou um cara pra você faz umas duas horas e pouco. James, acho. Eu disse que você estava dormindo, sabe, mas Lily, achei estranho... Caras não costumam ligar, hum... Lily? Lily!

A ruiva estava com a boca aberta. Sentara na cama e, Ryan, em meio a seu discurso e sua habilidade com as palavras não notara o quão surpresa a irmã ficara. As mãos de Lily tremiam um pouco e sua cabeça funcionava rápido demais – coisas como Mr. Darcy, locadora, James não a achar uma ridícula precisando beijar na boca passavam pela sua cabeça... Tudo ao mesmo tempo e a garota começava a entrar em curto.

- Lily Evans, acorda! Porra, vou chamar a mãe, mana, você não ta bem...

- RYAN, NÃO! Como que você demora tanto pra me dar uma informação tão... – Lily fez cara de pavor – _importante_? – ela abriu a boca para demonstrar seu estado.

- Como eu ia saber, também... Você sabe que eu esqueço as coisas, ué... – o loiro coçou a nuca, pensando rápido.

- Hum... – Lily não sabia muito bem o que devia fazer. Agora James ligara e tal, não era tão ruim. Tinha que esperar pra ver se ele ligava de novo... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, sei lá...

- Lily, quem é James, hein? Você vai dizer, né? Haha... Mana está de namoradinho então? – Ryan debochou, divertido.

Lily encarou-o com cara de poucos amigos, mas depois suavizou... _não era culpa dele_, afinal.

- Não é _namoradinho_, não. É só... – o que James era mesmo? Nem ela sabia! – Ah, sei lá. Mas é alguém com quem eu precisava falar. Mas, mano, não vai adiantar né? Quero dizer, ele tem meu telefone, a gente não tem bina em casa, e eu nem teria coragem de ligar mesmo... Ah, vou deixar isso pra lá por enquanto, o que você acha? – ela perguntou, meio incerta, franzindo a sobrancelha para Ryan.

Ele pensou um instante.

- Pegando a história por cima, assim... Eu diria que você precisa sair comigo hoje à noite.

- Ah, Ryan!

* * *

O lugar estava cheio. Não era meia noite ainda, e eles recém chegavam. Alice, Frank (namorado já de dois anos de Alice), Lily e Ryan. A ruiva não se lembrava ao certo da última vez que saíra 'à noite', não era muito de fazer isso... Ao contrário de seu irmão – Ryan era meio que _conhecido_ na escola por essas noites nas quais estava sempre presente e não deixava de causar em nenhuma delas. 

Alice e Frank estavam rindo de alguma coisa a um canto e pouco tempo depois já estavam aos amassos, o que Lily achou lindo para um casal de namorados, mas não achava lindo olhar para os lados e ver _todo o mundo_ fazendo isso, com pessoas que conheciam naquele mesmo dia (ou noite, no caso), e o pior: odiava o fato de ter ficado sozinha, já que Ryan encontrara uns amigos ali adiante e agora conversava descontraído. Lily cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, perguntando de novo pra si mesma por que diabos decidira aceitar a proposta do irmão.

Nessa hora ela se virou, e deu de cara com uma copa a cinco metros de distância – bom lugar pra _sozinha_ da festa. Havia dois caras nos bancos da copa, e uma garota. Um dos caras saiu com a garota, rindo e beijando-a ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o outro balançava a cabeça, parecendo rir do primeiro. Ele estava bebendo coca-cola... Um cara bebendo coca-cola numa festa? COCA-COLA e não cerveja ou qualquer outra coisa com algum teor alcoólico?

Lily involuntariamente aproximou-se da copa. Ela de verdade não soube por quê, mas ela tipo foi do mesmo jeito. Talvez tivesse dado uma vontade repentina de beber coca-cola, sei lá.

- Uma coca, por favor – a ruiva pediu ao cara que servia as coisas e ele foi buscar o refrigerante. Ela agradeceu quando ele voltou e então pegou uns três canudinhos.

Uns poucos minutos depois de ter chegado ao local, Lily criou coragem pra virar a cabeça na direção do cara, de um jeito descontraído. Foi bem surpresa que ela percebeu conhecer o cara.

É claro que você também sabe quem era.

- James?

O rapaz encarou a garota que chamara seu nome – _aquela voz_...

- Lily? – os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram e o estômago deu uma cambalhota – Eu... Eu... Nossa, Lily é você mesmo?

- Eu... Acho que sim, né. Hum – ela pensou um instante, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

Isso é o que chamamos de uma puta! coincidência.

James soltou um riso fraco, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa divertida e o riso tivesse escapado.

- Sério, não pensava te encontrar aqui... Não que eu te conheça, né, mas não pensei mesmo que você fosse de sair, não sei...

- É, eu nem sou, na verdade. Estou aqui com meu irmão – ela revirou os olhos, rindo depois.

- Ah sim... Lily, olha só, eu... Er... Te liguei e tal, acho que foi seu irmão que atendeu até, ele... Chegou a te dizer?

- Ah! Claro, claro. Sim, ele me disse... Eu até pensei em te lig– digo, é, é, ele me falou – ela sorriu baixo, sem graça.

- Hum, entendo... Então...

- Ãhn...

Que coisa mais louca! Os dois ficavam agora se encarando, sem saber o que dizer. James nunca fora tão tímido quanto estava sendo com essa história de Lily, e garota da locadora... E Lily, bom, só de olhar para James, só de estar perto dele, parece que todos os pêlos de se corpo se arrepiavam, e ela não conseguia _mesmo_ conter seus risinhos envergonhados, fora as borboletas na barriga...

Quando Lily novamente criou coragem para iniciar uma conversa, ela não durou muito mais do que dez minutos. De repente Ryan chegou e começou a falar descontrolado a respeito de Alice ter tomado alguma coisa que a fez passar mal, e que eles tinham que ir pra casa. Lily entendeu, claro, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa pela amiga, por ter tido vontade de ficar conversando mais com James.

Para a alegria de Lily, James não só entendeu como também sorriu novamente _aquele_ seu sorriso que despertava o monstro adormecido no estômago da ruiva, se ofereceu para ir até a porta com eles, e ainda disse pra Lily que com certeza ia ligar de novo... Ele disse uma coisa estranha também...

- Não vou desistir de você, ruiva!

Lily alteou a sobrancelha, saindo pelas portas grandes do local e indo ajudar Alice a entrar no táxi. Da janela notou que James permaneceu na entrada pelo menos até quando o táxi dobrou uma esquina, e quando ela virou-se pra frente, havia um sorriso involuntário em se rosto – se estendia da boca aos olhos, e obviamente, Alice notou isso.

Mesmo se sentindo "bem mal", a morena não deixou de perguntar, maliciosa – Quem era o cara, lá?

- James – Lily disse, segurando o riso.

- OOOO QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!

* * *

¹ personagens principais dos meus filmes favoritos, Orgulho & Preconceito e Diário de uma Paixão. 

**N/a:** Sério, não sei o que dizer. Quanto tempo eu demorei? Milhões de anos... Nem sei se peço desculpas, foram trilênios. Que horror, que horror... Ah, gente, desde a última vez que eu postei até o fim do ano aconteceram um monte de coisas. Eu estava estudando feito louca, comecei a trabalhar ajudando meu pai quase todo o dia de tarde, comecei a namorar... E a inspiração também não vinha. Ah, sério... Mas vocês, como sempre, me fizeram não desanimar. Essas reviewzinhas lindonas aí! óun, eu li e amei cada uma. Um monte de elogios que eu nem sei se mereço e algumas do tipo 'hiatus merda nenhuma' (né jhu? Haha). Não vou poder responder cada uma direitinho (o negócio de respostas não ajuda, o fanfiction ta dando problema com alguns profiles, ah! Tudo atrapalhando haha, droga!), porque eu quero postar logo. Mas muito obrigada de coração! São vocês que fazem a diferença! Um beijo e um abraço apertado em cada um. :) FELIZ ANO NOVO! (muitas reviews de ano novo cof, cof haha) Tai.

P.S.: O capítulo ficou tão 'Lily'. Mas tudo bem, foi de propósito, pra gente conhecer um pouco mais sobre a vida da ruiva, ela estava tão misteriosa no outro capítulo, e esse não era o objetivo da fic. Ah, vocês entenderam!


End file.
